48 Hours
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Videl died giving birth to her and Gohan's baby. What happens when the child is under a breathing ventilator and a hurricane strikes. Gohan's left in hospital hospital alone with no power and has to pump the battery manually. Things slowly go down from there. How far will he go to keep his baby alive and safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll. This came to me when I was watching Paul Walker's new movie Hours. I was in tears by the end. I plan on making it a 3-shot, but who knows it might be a bit longer.**

**Thank you Tiffany7898 for helping me :D**

**Okay a little back ground information:**

**AU so no saiyans, super powers, and Dragon Balls**

**Takes places in Louisiana in 2005 (During hurricane Katrina)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Hours**

**RIP Paul Walker**!

Summary: Videl died giving birth to her and Gohan's baby. What happens when the child is under a breathing ventilator and a hurricane strikes. Gohan's left in hospital hospital alone with no power and has to pump the battery manually. Things slowly go down from there. How far will he go to keep his baby alive and safe?

* * *

**Monday August 25 2005**

"How far along is your wife sir?"

"Gohan, please help me." Videl groaned. She was squeezing on my hand tightly and squirmed in the stretcher. Her face and hair were drenched in sweat and tears. It broke my heart seeing her like this

"Sir, can you hear me?"

I looked into the dark eyes of one of the doctors who were pushing my wife down the hall. "Uh, s-she isn't due for a-another five weeks." I answered.

"Gohan, say something. Please tell me something, please." Videl cried.

I lean in, our noses touching. "Listen to me, I love you. Everything's going to be fine." I press my lips against hers and run my fingers through her coal black hair.

"Okay, this is as far as you go." said the doctor.

I squeeze her hand one last time. "I love you Videl." I call out.

The last words I hear from her before the door close is "my baby."

I was frozen, unable to move. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But, I honestly didn't know what was going to happen next.

.

..

...

Everything was happening too fast. I remember running to the store to pick up some snacks for her. She called me and told me her heart was racing and she felt like passing out.. Within ten minutes I was home. She was stretched out on the couch in the living room. Her hand was wrapped protectively around her stomach. I didn't hesitate to call 911.

The during the drive to the hospital she was sobbing and groaning in pain. I wish I could have traded places with her, she didn't deserve this.

I waited in the waiting room, it felt like the minutes were longer and all I wanted is for that doctor to come through the doors and tell me Videl and the baby were okay.

The powerful wind gust from the storm outside shatters the window and everyone panics and scatters. I'm the only one who stays calm and stay where I'm at, silent. I don't dare to move, the doctors told me to stay here.

The storm has gotten worse since I arrive. All the TVs in the hospital were on the news channel. I don't pay attention but I pick up the weather man saying a possibility of a hurricane. Great.

"Sir, you're going to have to go upstairs, it's not safe down here." A nurse calmly says to me.

I shake my head. "I can't, the doctors told me to stay here."

She rest her hand on my shoulder and looks me into the eye. "They know where to find you, now please, go up stairs sir."

I pushed myself up and amble to the stairs and slowly drag myself up the stairs to the second floor. All this stress was exhausting, but I refuse to sleep until I knew how my Videl was doing.

It was 7:15 when a doctor finally called for me. Soon as I saw his smile it felt like a ton had been lift off my shoulders. We walk down the hallway until he stops.

"Well Mr. Son, it looks like you have a baby girl." He announced.

I smirked, Videl was hoping for a little girl.

"But, she isn't able to breathe on her own yet so I have her on a ventilator in her own personal room since the NICU is full." He informed.

I run my fingers through my hair. "How's Videl. "

"We did everything we could Mr. Son, believe me we did-"

"Huh, wait what?" I responded.

"Mr. Son, your wife bled out on the table. She left at 7:02 am." The doctor told me. "I'm sorry for your lose."

No way, Videl couldn't die, she was too young to die. Videl was supposed to raise this baby with me, we were suppose to grow old and renew our vows. She wasn't suppose to die at 29!

"I-I don't believe it!" I shouted. "Tell me she's alive. We're going to walk down that hall into her room and she's going to be there!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Son, but she really is de-"

"Don't say that! Videl isn't dead! Tell me she's okay!" I pleaded.

The doctor tried to comfort me by resting his hand on my shoulder, but I swatted it away. "Don't touch me!" I hissed. " Videl's alive!" I refuse to believe this, no way my Videl had died. Tears cascade down my face, she's not dead.

"Look at me Gohan, look at me." The doctor orders.

I take off my glasses wiped my eyes, and used all my emerging to pull myself together.

"She's gone, but you still have your baby. Would you like to see her?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded, after all she needed me.

We walked into a room painted a light pink. I saw a crib like thing by the wall and a machinery by it. I walked over to the crib and placed my hands on the plastic top.

There she was, my daughter. She was tiny with black hair. There were a bunch of wires attach to her which were keeping her alive.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before she's big and strong." The doctor chuckled.

"When will she be taken off this thing?" I questioned.

"I estimate around 48 hours. You'll know when she starts crying. Crying is always a good sign." He answered before walking out the room.

I glide my finger tips across the plastic cover, the tears resurfacing. "You did this to her."

I didn't stay in the room to long. I couldn't stand being in that room. That thing killed her, it was the reason my wife wasn't with me now. I and started to wander the halls of the hospital. My mind needed to be clear.. I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor and remove my glasses and place them on the floor next to me. "Videl." I whimper.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Videl and Gohan sat at dinner table with Gohan's brother amd friends. He had invited them to come meet Videl. Bra, Trunks, Marron, and Goten immediately liked her. She was funny and managed to always keep a smile on Gohan's face. And if Gohan was happy, they were happy.

"So I'm wrestling with the gun man and the gun falls out of his hands." Gohan started with a laugh.

"Mind you it's broad daylight in front of the bank." Videl interjected.

"Oh really, that's when I usually rob banks too." Trunks commented with a chuckle.

"Anyways his partner runs to the money instead of the gun." Gohan continued before getting interrupted by Videl again.

"And the guy yells 'Vince! Vince! Don't you dare!'" Videl added.

"Are you going to let me finish the story?" Gohan asked her.

"Fine, whatever, hurry up." Videl laughed.

The dark haired man grinned at her before speaking. "So I'm still wrestling the gun guy and the money dude runs for the car and starts to drive off. But as he making it to the street, this small car runs into it." Gohan said.

"My car isn't small!" Videl protested.

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I run out and so does the guy, but before he can get away I pepper spray him-"

"You used hairspray." He commented.

"It got the job done, didn't it?" Videl responded with a big grin.

Gohan sighed. "And that is how I met Videl, because of her reckless driving."

"Gohan!" Videl shouted with a laughed.

"You two bicker like my parents." Bra laughed.

"No one argues as much as Bulma and Vegeta." Goten responded.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

I hear a loud noise which pulls me out of my thoughts. I turn to my right and see a stretcher being pushed threw the doors. I snatched my glasses from the floor and slide them on then jumped up. I strolled down the hall and open the door. I see about seven dead bodies on the floor and some on stretchers. Their bodies were covered with white blankets out of respect. But who in the hell lays a dead person on the floor?

I started searching for Videl's body. When I find her my heart shatters, she's on the floor. I wanted to kill somebody at that moment.

"I want you Videl, not her. I love you." I whispered. My eyes were glued to her lifeless body. Why Videl? She was my everything and now she's dead. What was I going to do!?

"What are you doing back here?" Came a masculine voice. "Get away from that body."

My eyes don't move. "She's my wife." I growled. "Why is she on the floor?"

"We're short on stretchers, it's the only place sir." He responded his voice less agressive.

I clear my throat and stood up, turning to the doctor. "I won't allow this, we need to put her on higher ground. DO YOU KNOW HOW DISRESPECTFUL THIS IS!" I screamed.

The doctor sighed sympathetically and walked over to me. "Okay sir."

We put her in a body bag and lay Videl on a table in a different room. I still can't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry for your lose sir, how'd she die?" He asked.

"Giving birth to our daughter." I said bluntly. I was getting tired of this people saying 'sorry for your lose' they weren't sorry, they say it to all the familes that loved one died but the doctors don't mean it, they never do.

...

..

.

I return back to the room my daughter was in and sat on the couch. The hum of the ventilator lulled me to sleep. But it wasn't long before someone thought it was a broght idea to disturb my peace. Why couldn't I be left alone. It was one of the nurses in pink scrubs who woke. She said everything was going to be okay. Another phrase I was getting tired of hearing.

"Also I need to give you this." She said, handing me a clip board, a piece of paper, and a ink pen. "It's your daughter's birth certificate. Did you and you wife choose a name for her before she passed on?"

I shook my head. "I wanted to name her Amanda but Videl hated."

The nurse sat next to me smiling. "Well what do you like."

I pondered over the question. Thinking of the day Videl and I were picking out names with two of our friends. It was a long process, Videl was very picky and changed her mind a lot.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Four friends lounged on the kitchen of Gohan and Videl's house. Papers were scattered everywhere and books were stacked high on the table. The previous day the Four were picking out names for a boy, today they would try and help Videl pick out a girl name.

"Last week you said said Haven was the name." Trunks said.

"It doesn't speak to me anymore." Videl protested with a groan.

"Didn't speak to me my ass." The lavender haired man mumbled. Luckily for him Videl didn't catch his comment.

"What about Jada?" Marron suggested. Her face was buried in the '5,000 Baby Girl Names'

"Eh." Gohan and Videl replied.

"What about Mary?" Trunks said, looking at one of the papers that had a bunch of names scribbled on it.

"Amanda?" Her husband suggested. "I really like that one."

"Too boring and yuck." Videl commented.

"What about Sharkeisha?" Marron joked, receiving laughs from the group.

"Listen Videl naming a child isn't that hard." Trunks told her

Videl got up from her chair, rubbing her swollen tummy and sighed. "I want it to be original, nothing like Jane, Suzy, or Sally."

"Vihan!" Trunks exclaimed. "It's also your ship name."

Videl snatched a pan from the counter and hit Trunks in the head. "You're such an idiot."

"What about Pan?" Gohan spoke up.

"You do realize that means bread in spanish." Marron pointed out.

"It could be her nickname, short for Pandora." Gohan replied.

Videl smiled. "Ohh that one is cute, I like it a lot."

* * *

Gohan clicked the pen and glided it across the paper.

The nurse smiled. "So what's the little angel's name?"

"Pandora Videl Son."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I've decided instead of making it three chapters, I'm going to make it a bit longer, so everyone has time to take it all in. Thanks for all the reviews guys! And Merry belated Christmas... Also rumors are Sharkeisha has been killed. Idk if it's true though lol.**_

_**Also I would like to responded to a couple of reviews **_

_4Fireking and Guest:_

_If Gohan And this story-line was in the dbz universe, all Gohan would do was wish for Pan to be better and to revive Videl. Now, wouldn't that be boring, but, if I take away his abilities it makes the story more interesting._

* * *

**August 26 10:37 AM**

I was pulled out of my sleep when I heard a baby wail. My first thought is that the cry came from Pan, but when I walked over to her crib, she was sound-asleep.

"Everyone please stay calm!" Someone shouted. It was the same doctor that told me Videl was gone.

I walked over to the door frame and looked down the hall. There were people speed walking down the hall with worried faces. I saw doctor whatever his name is and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where's everyone going?"

He was holding a baby in his arms, close to his chest which kind of made me jealous. "The hurricane is getting worse, we're having a small evacuation. " He answered.

"What about my daughter?" I questioned.

"Um, her ventilator isn't portable, but I promise she's going to be okay. And if the power goes out the hospital has a generator." The doctor explained.

I exhaled out of stress and ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure everyone gets to the busses safely then I'll come back and check up on you two." He said quickly before walking off.

* * *

I tried going back to sleep but my stomach kept grumbling. So I went to the cafeteria which was empty with no food. God must hate me.

"Sorry but ya missed dinner, all the food that was left was packed up and put on the buses." Said this man who walked up to me. He was short and pudgy with a beard I assumed he was the cook since he was wearing a dirty apron. "They don't have any cooks at the hospital they're taking everyone to, so they're shipping me off soon as the next bus arrives."

"I have to stay here, my daughter's under a ventilator which isn't portable." I informed, I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet. I opened it and too out a twenty dollar bill. "Do you think you can give me some quarters?" I asked, holding the bill in his face.

"No you keep that." He said before walking off. "Follow me."

I followed him inside the kitchen to the cash register. He popped It open and started taking the quarters out, then he handed them all to me. "All the vending machines are empty on the first floor, try the one on the second floor."

"Thanks so much." I said as I stuffed the money in my pocket. He must have given me about forty dollars worth of quarters.

"No problem pal, and you're going to need this." He said, grabbing a package from the counter. "It's lunch meat: salami, ham, turkey, and pastrami. "

I shook my head. "I couldn't take your food."

He set it in my hands and looked up to me. "You're going to need it more than me."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Good luck, I wish the best to you and your family." He said before walking out the kitchen.

Family. The only family I had left were my brother and Pan. My parents had died when I was younger. When I found out that Videl was pregnant I was more than happy. But how could I have a family without Videl? She's my wife and Pan's mother.

* * *

There wasn't much to choose from the vending machine. I bought four jalapeño chips, three waters, four sodas, five energy bars, and two candy bars.

As I made the journey back to Pan's room I passed by the gigantic window. I stopped and looked at it. There was a bit of sunshine and the hurricane had finally gone away. Finally, something good was happening.

After a snack, I took a quick nap because there's always someone or something waking me up. This time I woke up from a ear-splitting shatter of glass. I rushed to the hallway. "What the hell was that?" I said to myself.

I probe around the empty waiting room. I saw a TV on one of the receptionist desk which was showing the surveillance in the basement. A bunch of water appeared on the screen, it was knocking down chairs and boxes.

"Shit." I cursed as I ran for the stairs. When I looked over the railing I saw cloudy, dirty-looking water. The hurricane must have caused a flood.

The lights began to flicker, then they went out. Without a second thought I raced up the stairs to my baby's room. The generator was located in the basement, and when the water came in, it short-circuited.

I arrived out of breath, but I still heard the humming of the machine. "Oh thank god." I panted.

The monitors began to beep and my eyes darted for the screen. Battery life, only three minutes left. "Dammit!" Once again I walked back into the hallway. "HELLO! ANYONE HERE!?" I shouted.

I used my phone as a flashlight to guide me down the halls. "I got a bad battery! Anyone here?" I asked.

I started opening up random doors until I found one with a bunch of supplies in it. "Please let there be a battery in here." I prayed as I inspected the closet. I didn't find a battery but I found something use full. A manual generator. I lifted it up and ran back to Pan's room.

I started looking around for something I can plug this up to. I had about a minute left before this thing shuts off. Finally, I found where the battery was stored and attached the clips to it. "Now, let's see if this works." I grabbed the handle and started to rotate it around. The beeping stopped and three minutes appears on the monitor again. "Damn battery." I cursed, pumping it up again. It still stayed at 3 minutes. Great!

"What are you still doing here?"

I turned around, it was the nurse from earlier. She was carrying a sleeping child in her arms and she looked like terrified. "Great, someone's finally here. The machine needs a new battery. As you can see it only has three minutes left and when I power it up using the manual generator, it only takes a bit of energy each time."

"I-I don't know what to do Gohan." she stammered.

"We can carry this out of here to the busses." I suggested.

"There's no busses. The first floor is flooded, so is the front entrance. The only way out of here is by going through the back."

"We can carry it up to the roof and wait until a helicopter comes." I said.

"It isn't possible for us to carry that heavy thing up to the roof, but I-I can go get help." She said, it sounds like she's going to bust into tears.

I started rotating the handle again as fast as I could. "Please do, and hurry back!"

* * *

It's been two hours. Two hours of no power. Two hours since I've seen that nurse. And two hours of pumping the generator. I had pulled up a chair next to Pan so I was close as possible to the generator.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Your mother would have been cursing everything and everyone out right now if she was alive." I set my hand on the class top and chuckled. "Your mother was bold and said everything she had to say. You would have loved her, she was bullet proof at day but at night she had a hard time sleeping, she would have nightmares and she had heart problems. So I would hold her and tell her how much I loved her" I said softly before pumping up the generator again. It was down to two minutes and forty - seven seconds.

I sigh as get up and walked to the cabinets and open the doors. "Let's see what we have here." I see gloves, scrubs, blanks, wipes, and diapers. "Diapers." I mumbled, looking at Pan. "You probably need your diaper change, I never thought about that."

I grabbed the diapers, gloves, and wipes. I slipped on the gloves and rip open the diapers. A paper falls out and pick it up. "Daddy directions." I chuckled.

I read the direction about ten times before I decide to change Pan's diaper. I popped open the open the sides up so I can slip my arms in. I undo the steps on the diaper. "Yuck what is did your mother feed you? Burritos?"

"You better find someone else to change you diaper because that was a workout and I'm exhausted." I laughed as I sit back down on my chair and crank the handle of the generator. "Hey Panny, you wanna hear the story of how your mother and I met?"

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Dark haired man sat on the bench, holding an ice pack to his head and groaning in pain. He sat there alone for a few minutes before a blue-eyed woman with pitch black hair took a seat next to him. "Did they give you an incident report to fill out?" she asked.

"No." The man responded.

"God I hate paper work." The woman sighed.

"I'm Gohan by the way." He introduced.

"I'm Videl." She introduced. "Y'know, they should make me the sheriff, since I did save the day."

"More like give you a noble peace prize." Gohan laughed. "The way you smashed into the car though, it was perfect! It's like your job or something."

"I'm the best at what I do." Videl replied with a grin.

"You do deserve an award though." Gohan said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like a dinner date with me." Gohan answered, smirking.

Videl smiled and giggled. "I guess I can honor you with a date with me."

Gohan smiled as well. "Just one thing."

"What?"

"I'm driving. Just in case you get the urge to hit a jaywalker. " Gohan told her.

Videl playfully shoved him in the arm and laughed. "Am I ever going to live that down?"

"I don't think so." He responded.

"Hey when I'm sheriff that's going to be legal."

_***Flashback end***_

* * *

"We had our first date that night. And a month later we moved in. I usually like to take things slow but with your mother, everything seemed so right with her."

"And that's not even the best part-" I started but stopped when I heard some beeping. I looked at the monitor. Two minutes and thirty - three seconds, if the battery wasn't low then what was? Then I look at her IV, the water bag was almost empty.

I jumped up and took a closer look at the bag. "Alright sweetie I'll be right back."

I jogged out the room into the dark hallway. I used my cell phone as a flashlight and walked into the room next door. There was an IV, but the water was thick.

As I enter the waiting room I can hear the beeping growing louder. "I hear ya sweetheart!" I shouted as I scanned the desk, I found a flashlight hidden under a pile of papers. I turned it on and starting looking around the room. "Don't worry Pan."

Finally I came across a closet door. I tried to open it but it was lock. "Dammit! I shout, but I want giving up. I kicked the door and it opened up. I shone the light over some boxes and in one of them was a box of water bags. I grabbed a bunch of them that had the same sticker on them as Panny's and ran back to her room.

"I'm back darling." I panted as I walked over to her IV. "This shouldn't be too hard." I unhooked the wire to the empty bag and stuck it in the new one, then hanged it on the hook. Afterwards, I went back over to the generator and pumped it back up, my eyes glued to the screen. Two - minutes and thirty-four seconds.

I let out a long breath as I stood up straight. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll keep you safe. Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

_**AN: (From Tiffany7898) Hello everyone! I really hope you're enjoying this story so far :) Remember to review, thank you!**_


End file.
